Reminiscence in the Rain
by EgyptianMyah
Summary: Three girls join the InuYasha storyline... A wolfdemon, a young orphan, and an abused daughter. Each one holds their secrets dear. They'll remember in the rain... SesshomaruOC MirokuOC KohakuOC...
1. Scroll One:Pro: I Don't Care Anymore

**Reminiscence in the Rain…**

Blah…

This prologue was written a few years ago, so I had a really good fic idea and rewrote it to fit my purposes. Now, the poem below describes a scene from a future chapter and explains the title of the story. Don't worry, though. You'll understand later.

This is a Koga/OC, Kohaku/OC, and a Sesshomaru/OC. (There will be a future Shippo/OC.) The bond between the OC's and the characters are hard to explain, so be patient with me at first. I will make you understand! Haha!

(Oh yeah, see my ending notes for a… surprise?)

Oh yeah… To Rini and Maddie… Ha Ha! The first chapter is about Sassy Sessy! Your guys don't show up till later! Ha Ha! … Okay, I'm done. Hee!

Disclaimer: I don't own squat!

* * *

Memories lost, washed away by blinding rain…

Numbing emotions, looking back at the pain…

Hollow and empty, holding in passion…

Pride and agony, all in stoic fashion…

Always bleeding, bitter, icy hearts…

Though, with elegance, they fell apart…

Amusing, annoying, boiling blood…

She collapsed to her knees, covered in mud…

Above her, stood a stubborn, narcissistic jerk…

She was being tormented by that arrogant smirk…

She thought he was cold, conceited and vain…

Shaking drops from her hair, this was insane…

And as their pride held back their tears...

To one another, they were more than dear...

Their hearts beat faster, about to burst from the cages…

Though their exteriors harsh, covered with false rage…

This was a promise, their sacred pact…

Despite their expressions, they couldn't act…

She cried, he frowned, the world around them crashes…

One tear at a time, they both fell to ashes…

In his arms, all her memories regained….

This is my story…

Reminiscence in the Rain…

Scroll One… Prologue: "I don't care anymore…"

Sesshomaru walked towards his father, staying quiet even through his mental abuse.

"So, Sesshomaru…" spoke his father, "What did you come here for? And where is Mylinnia?"

He didn't answer. His insides hurt and he didn't know what to do. He had never felt this way before. The woman's smile and touch haunted him and the thought of her dead was heartbreaking. "Father…" he murmured, "I don't care anymore…"

Two and a half years earlier…

Sesshomaru slashed a tree sharply with his poison nails. "Time and again…," he growled in annoyance, "That nuisance must be rid of…"

Laughter rung in the demons (cute) pointy ears, "You're pretty good…" The voice was obviously female by the angelic tone. Said female abandoned her perch in the tree behind him, hopping down.

Two golden eyes scanned the girl, raising an eyebrow in curiosity. She was dressed in a black and blue kimono, her slit eyes were a sapphire blue, and her whitish-silver hair with black streaks from the roots trailed elegantly past her waist. She had one black stripe on each side of her face, almost identical to his own markings… A strong demonic aura surrounded her feminine body.

Sesshomaru gave her a cruel look. "Who are you?" he demanded to know.

She smirked, "You're the feudal lord Sesshomaru, aren't you?" She then giggled, introducing herself, "My name is Mylinnia…"

He cut his eyes, "Why are you here?" She was a demon. One that knew who he was and didn't tremble in fear. She laughed… at him!

She giggled again, "I'm sorry. This must be somewhat odd for a demon of your status…" she admitted, "But, I thought you were cute, and why should I be afraid of a demon that I've never seen in battle?"

"…"

Mylinnia's eyebrows rose as she thought, "You don't want to answer?"

Sesshomaru sent her a questioning look, "You're a demon… White tiger, if I'm correct and I'm sure that I am."

Mylinnia smiled again, "Yeah… Very perceptive… Or is it just obvious?"

The dog demon nodded once, "Obvious to the oblivious…"

"Was that supposed to be an insult?"

Sesshomaru turned away from her, "Oblivious…"

Nine months later…

Mylinnia bit her bottom lip and leapt from one tree branch to another. She was making her way to the well. What well, you ask? THE well.

The crowded woods opened up to a small clearing where the special well was placed. She hopped from the shadows of the trees and sat on the ground in a small patch of flowers. The weeds were enough to cover her if she laid down, but allowed her head to peer over the top if she sat there.

"Yoo hoo?" she whispered into the darkness, followed by a giggle at how strange she sounded to herself, "I know that you're here…"

Another figure made its way from the shadows. "You're stealth will be useless if you make so much noise after arriving at a meeting spot…"

Mylinnia smiled, "Oh, sorry. You must not have that sort of problem, eh Sesshomaru?"

"Obviously…"

"Obvious to the oblivious!" the female demon quickly shot back, sticking her tongue out at his death glare.

"I'm not here to play games with you…" the dog demon warned, "You wanted to speak with me?"

Mylinnia thought for a moment, then blushing deeply. "Oh, it was my idea to come out here, wasn't it?" She smirked at the second glare, "Just kidding. I wanted to ask you something… It's…"

"Go on…"

The two froze at the sudden chill in the air. The female demon's nose twitched in annoyance while Sesshomaru cut his eyes, staring past the clearing towards a nearby hill. Something was nearby…

A rather large… rather hairy… thing could be seen above the thicket. It was a demon. A very big… very pink demon. It looked somewhat like an overgrown beaver with sharp fangs and a huge destroying tail.

Mylinnia stood and walked to Sesshomaru's side. "I cant fight…"

He gave her a questioning glance and glared at something he hadn't expected. Her hair, usually silky black and white, was now a golden blonde color. Her eyes were no longer slit like a feline and her marks were starting to fade. "Halfbreed…" he breathed.

"I'm sorry…"

Sesshomaru ran forward, causing Mylinnia to be in complete shock. "Hey!" she shouted after him, following the path in which he went.

The demon was big and fluffy and pink… In other words, easy to kill. He would finish it off quickly and come back to speak with Mylinnia. She was about to tell him about her other side when the demon appeared. She was completely defenseless.

Mylinnia growled in annoyance and stopped to catch her breath. "That man…" she murmured with a small smile, "So damn persistent…"

Being the strong, intelligent, and gorgeous demon he was… (koff narcissist koff) The ugly pink beaver demon was destroyed easily. It had come blindly at Sesshomaru and he finished it with only a few swings of his light whip. It was a worthless use of space anyway…

The dog demon gazed over the body as he heard the crunching of leaves from the undergrowth behind him. A young girl peered through some bushes and sighed heavily at the sight.

"You are much less stealthy in this form… Even if you don't speak…"

Mylinnia stepped forward, stopping a few feet behind him. "So… I'm a burden like this, am I?" It made her upset to think it, but the question would have to surface eventually.

He didn't answer. He knew females exaggerated everything. It would be better to remain silent. And so… this is what he did.

"Sesshomaru…" Mylinnia whispered, biting her lip as she glanced over the dead beaver demons body, "Answer me one thing…" His silence was the cue to continue. "Would… would you love me if I were a full demon?"

The dog demon kicked a fang over to look on its underside. "An unexpected question for one that I've believed to be pure…"

"I know…" she whispered, "However… I think I should get some credit for not being killed by you in the past nine or ten months. Could I ask why you haven't?"

He paused to think. Where was this going? He could only wonder. "You're… interesting."

"You talk to me more than I've ever seen you speak with anyone else…" Mylinnia explained, "If I could get a chance, I could help you out like I have been… Forever. If I could, I would please you, I promise…"

Two golden eyes met her blue ones. "Stop with the theatrics…" he ordered.

Mylinnia made a brave move and stepped closer to the object of her affection, staring at the ground. "I brought you here to tell you… I wanted you to know about my other side. My weak… human side."

Her bravery was rewarded when Sesshomaru turned to her and moved closer as well. The two were only inches apart. He placed one finger under her chin and tilted her head up, "I never said that I wouldn't love you if you weren't a demon…"

Thirteen months later…

"What are you doing here Sesshomaru?" asked the annoyed tone of his mother, "I don't seem to remember asking you for a visit…" Beside the beautiful woman, stood InuTishio, the great dog demon.

"Believe me, I wish not to be here." Their son replied, "She wanted this…"

"Hello…" she whispered, trying to act bold. Sesshomaru couldn't keep back his smirk. She was scared stiff…

InuTishio's gentle gaze was canceled out from his wife's sneer. "Who is she? She stinks… like a halfbreed."

Sesshomaru cut his eyes in annoyance. Was it really that easy to notice? He glanced at Mylinnia. The girl was in utter shock. She was filled with mixed feelings. Fear, annoyance, and acceptance…

"Adorable…" InuTishio murmured, stepping forward and twirling a strand of the young girl's hair between his fingers, "You're a white tiger demon. Rare…" He then glanced at his son and back to her, "When did he ask you?"

Mylinnia smiled, "Almost a week ago…" Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. She could speak freely about her engagement but nothing else. It had made her so happy.

Sesshomaru's mother's eyes went wide at what they were talking about. "Engaged…!?" she hissed in annoyance.

His father returned the smile and took a step back, "It's about time my son settled down…" Sesshomaru sent him a death glare, which made the topic switch back to Mylinnia, "You are a special girl if you can deal with him… So, watch over him for me…" he ferociously glanced to Sesshomaru, "and you had better take care of her. It's incredible how lucky you are to have her…"

Eight months later…

Sesshomaru walked towards his father, staying quiet even through his mental abuse.

"So, Sesshomaru…" spoke his father, "What did you come here for? And where is Mylinnia?"

He didn't answer. His insides hurt and he didn't know what to do. He had never felt this way before. The woman's smile and touch haunted him and the thought of her dead was heartbreaking. "Father…" he murmured, "I don't care anymore…"

Sesshomaru then turned to walk away, causing Inutoshio to stop him, "Sesshomaru! What happened?" He stopped as his father started to growl in annoyance.

"Mylinnia…" Sesshomaru breathed. He couldn't speak… To tell his father what happened to his dear fiancée, or wife, as fate had it. "She…" he tried to start again.

His father started to realize that his son was in pain. "Sesshomaru, don't let this give you an

emotionless heart…"

His pride held back his tears, "You're too late with the advice… I don't care anymore…"

Inutishio looked at the ground, "At least tell me what happened…"

The younger demon was quiet, fighting his breaking point, "She was beaten and raped, covered in scrapes and scratches… She wasn't able to protect herself and I knew… But… By the time I got there… It was too late…"

His father looked up at him in disbelief as realization hit him, "She couldn't protect herself…"

"She was scared she would hurt the child…"

The supposed great dog demon looked at his son in amazement, "Sesshomaru… You never said she was pregnant…"

The only sound left was the sound of crunching leaves as Sesshomaru walked away, "I don't care anymore…"

* * *

I thought it was cute. I hope you liked it. The actual story starts next chapter. I know you'll like it. Now…

(BTW, Rini starts banging on a tamberine and starts singing along!)

OMG, MADDIE!!! (Clears throat)

Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you!

Maddie smells like a monkey!

And she looks like one too!!!

LOL!!!

It's Maddie's Birthday today and I wanted to try and post as many chapters as I could for her! (Yells) Hey! For the girl that's always busy! You've got a lot to read tonight!!!

**Love.Peace.And all Bull...**

**Myah...**


	2. Scroll Two: Gut Feeling

_Okay, I have no time to chat, so just enjoy this for the time being!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own squat!_

* * *

Reminiscence in The Rain… 

Scroll Two: Gut Feeling…

* * *

And so the day begins as every day begins…

Myah Minora walked from the apartment on the third floor that she shared with her mother and father and started down the road to her school. She wore her school uniform that consisted of a green skirt and white shirt. (You know what it looks like. It's not like I NEED to give details.)

Her long blond hair fell loosely down her back and her blue eyes sparkled when she looked up from the ground to see three girls down the road ahead of her. "Yuka!" she called, "Eri! Ayumi!"

The three stopped and looked back, waiting for her to catch up. "Hey, have you seen Kagome any?" Ayumi asked, looking somewhat curious.

"Why would I see her?" Myah remarked, "It's not like I hang out with her any."

Eri furrowed her brows, "You don't hang out with anyone…"

"Which brings up the question of WHY you called us a second ago," Yuka added, "What do YOU need?"

Myah rolled her eyes, walking ahead of the three. "I wanted to know why Higurashi hasn't been at school," she muttered, trying to seem indifferent, "Her grade point average is dropping and at this rate she'll have no chance of catching up to me."

"Why do you two always fight about that?" Eri asked, "I mean, you two don't hang out, so why have such a stupid rivalry."

The blonde bit the inside of her cheek in thought. "I. Don't. Know."

The three girls sweatdropped.

They were now coming onto school grounds. Hojo was there and hurried towards them, concern in his eyes. "Hey, have any of you heard from Kagome?" he asked, "I've stopped by her house and couldn't get in touch with her."

"He went to her HOUSE!?" Yuka whispered in shock.

"Wow, he must be REALLY worried…" Ayumi added.

Eri giggled when Myah growled in annoyance. "Why are all of you so damn worried about that girl!?" she finally snapped, "It's not like she's dead! God, just chill out. She'll be back eventually…" She then stormed off towards the school building.

"Man, what's wrong with her?" Hojo asked, worry now lining his tone, "Did something happen?"

"She sure was touchy when Hojo asked about Kagome…" Eri whispered.

"Oh, she's just jealous," Yuka answered, "She's got a crush on you, Hojo. Haven't you noticed?" She gave him an incredulous look as if it were obvious.

He blushed and stammered his next words, "O-oh. Yeah. I did." He then laughed nervously, "Of course I've known! For a long time now!"

Ayumi watched the boy walk away and turned to her friends, "Myah doesn't LIKE Hojo."

"Well, we're MAKING her," Yuka said with a smirk, "She obviously needs a guy and Hojo isn't getting ANYWHERE with Kagome."

"Well, Kagome doesn't seem too interested in Hojo anyway…"

"Yeah…"

Yuka took out a piece of paper and grinned. "Exactly," she noted, "Let's start this then…"

LATER…

Myah sighed and put her books bag into her knapsack. Another day almost over… Why did today feel strange though? Something was different even though nothing new had happened. She had come to school on the same route, walked the same halls to the same classes where she made all the same scores and was praised by the same teachers. So what was this anxious feeling coursing through her veins?

She stood and stretched her arms out, tired of sitting in one place for so long.

"Minora!"

Myah jumped in surprise and her blue eyes shot to the teacher that was standing by his desk. "Yes?"

"Don't make me repeat myself. Come here."

She hurried to the desk while the other students filed from the room. She didn't feel comfortable alone with this teacher. He was a lecher and each of the kids knew it. He had always been accused of student favoritism and unsuitable actions towards girls. "What is it, sir?"

He shuffled through papers on his desk and handed a small stack to her. "These are for Higurashi," he explained, "I know you live walking distance to her so I need you to give these to her parents to pass on to her. Tell them that I also need a acceptable excuse for all these absences or she will fail this class."

Myah looked at him with an eyebrow raised, "Why didn't you ask one of her FRIENDS?"

He blinked, "You're not?"

The blonde groaned in annoyance and placed the papers in one of her books. "I'll get them to her," she told him and turned to leave the room. As she glanced back to look at him, she narrowed her eyes when she saw that he seemed pleased to watch her from behind as she exited. Stupid old man…

Well, at least things were beginning to happen. Looks like she wouldn't be having a completely normal day after all. However, this didn't even seem to cease the weird feeling in the pit of her stomach. Something else HAD to happen.

She walked outside to see a cloudless sunny sky. Shading her eyes, she began to cross the schoolyard, pausing only to wave at a shy girl reading a book. That was Saya. A very solemn student that sat in the shade. She hated sunny days.

Myah got to the schools' front gate when she heard someone calling after her. She groaned in annoyance and pretended that she hadn't heard him. Perhaps if she imagined him falling off that bike of his, he would. Or maybe he'd disappear if she pretended he wasn't there. Well, it didn't seem to be happening…

Hojo rode up beside her, earning him an icy glare. Obviously, he didn't notice though. "Hey Myah," he greeted, getting off his bike and trying to keep up with her quick pace, "I got your letter and I'd love to go out this weekend. Do you wanna go see a movie from this week or a premier for next week? Oh, and where exactly would you like to eat out at? My treat."

She stopped in her tracks, almost making the boy run into her. Her blue eyes inspected him as if he were stupid and babbling about teddy bears. "WHAT are you talking about!?"

"The letter you left in my gym locker this morning," he answered, holding out the paper that she quickly snatched from his hand, "Well, I have to rush. I'll see tomorrow night!"

Myah read over the note five times before it clicked in her mind. "WHAT!?" she asked again, agitated. However, no one was there to hear her rant. "Those girls…" she muttered darkly. Who else would've stuck their noses that far in her business? She didn't like Hojo. He was an idiot. She fumed about how angry she was the entire way home.

It then hit her when the apartment complex came into view. She shivered and took Kagome's work from her books.

Her father was a very strict man. She had to be home at a certain time each day and had to rush from school to even make it. Now she had to go to Kagome's house. Lovely. He would be pissed for sure. "Perhaps if I stop at home first, he wont be too mad at me…" she wondered to herself.

The blonde rushed up the stairs to the third floor. She could hear shouting already. "Looks like mom already set him off…" she murmured, placing her books beside the door. "I'll just take Kagome's work to her and come back since he's already like this."

Myah didn't want to deal with her dad. He was just rage rage rage all the time and threw things, hit things, and screamed about how worthless everything was. Including her and her mother.

And so she headed towards the Higurashi shrine. She remembered coming here allot when she was little because her mom and Kagome's mom were friends. However, when her dad became abusive the women stopped meeting and so did the young girls.

The blonde walked up the steps leading to the shrine and a flash of white caught her attention. A boy with long white hair and dog ears had appeared coming out of the shrine.

Myah raised an eyebrow, watching him funnily. He took notice to her and suddenly started shouting, "Hey! Girl! Do you know where a girl named Kagome is!?"

The blonde was taken aback, but raised her hand, pointing to the house where her schoolmate lived. She watched questioningly when the boy ran in that direction.

Her stomach flipped like pancakes and her attention was averted to the shine that the white-haired boy came from. She felt curious. Well, it couldn't hurt just to peek, could it? And so she went in that direction after checking to confirm that no one would see her.

Myah opened the door to see a flight of stairs that led to a well at the bottom. She stepped forward, noticing that there was scraps of paper and broken wood scattered around the well. Like something had busted through. But how could something do that? Unless they had been sealed inside, which was highly unlikely.

She did a double take…

"That boy…"

The blonde turned to go out when something grabbed her ankle, slicing a deep cut into her leg, and making her fall back onto the stairs. She groaned in pain as she tried to lift herself off the ground. She had landed beside the well. Creepy.

Myah leaned onto it, checking the wound on her leg when a scratch appeared on her cheek. Her eyes widened in shock and she reached into the air before her, feeling a silky and cutting strand of hair waving invisibly in front of her.

Blood trickled from her fingers and followed the strand behind her and towards the open door of the shrine.

"Oh no…"

Suddenly, three things happened. First, she was shoved forward by an invisible force, pushing her headfirst into the well. Second, a loud piercing scream filled the air. And lastly, her entire world went blank as she felt the knot in her stomach iron out and disappear.

* * *

_Yay. I'm done with Scroll Two! Now onto other things I've been working on! _

_Till next time!_

_Love. Peace. And all that Bull_

_Myah…_


End file.
